


Requiem

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Canonical Character Death, Classical Music, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Episode: Limbus, Pre-Slash, Sad, Thiel Is Hurting, post-episode: das team
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Also...das ist jetzt ein bisschen sehr sad geworden, irgendwie...sorry?^^Die zitierten lateinischen Passagen stammen aus dem Text der Totenmesse, und ich hatte hier das Requiem von Giuseppe Verdi im Kopf, falls es sich jemand zur Untermalung anhören mag. Dieses Werk hat einen ganz speziellen Platz in meinem Herzen und ich wollte es schon immer mal für eine FF verwenden... <3
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Requiem

Thiel rutschte unruhig auf dem harten Sitz herum. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht hier sein, unter all diesen Menschen, in dieser pompösen goldglänzenden holzgetäfelten Konzerthalle. Die klassizistischen Stilelemente, auf die Boerne wiederholt hingewiesen hatte, interessierten ihn nicht die Bohne. Das war einfach so gar nicht seine Umgebung, und er fühlte sich dementsprechend unwohl. 

Am liebsten hätte er sich zuhause verkrochen, wie fast jeden Abend er vergangenen sechs Monate. Hätte sich auf die Couch gefläzt, vom Fernseher berieseln lassen und wäre irgendwann eingeschlafen. Vielleicht hätte er sogar ein oder zwei Stunden alptraumfreien Schlaf bekommen. Mehr war es nie, seit… Thiel holte hastig seine Gedanken zurück und legte sie an die kurze Leine. Nachdenken war eine ganz schlechte Idee. 

Stattdessen beobachtete er die Menschen, die um ihn herum ihre Plätze einnahmen. Die aufgetakelten alten Damen, über und über mit Perlen und anderem Glitzerkram behängt, ihre gelangweilten ergrauten Ehemänner, die sich auf ein Schläfchen freuten, sobald die Lichter ausgingen und ein paar Jugendliche, die wahrscheinlich von ihrem Musiklehrer hergeschleppt worden waren. Allzu begeistern sahen sie jedenfalls nicht aus. Trotzdem stach Thiel unter ihnen allen heraus wie ein bunter Hund. Und das, obwohl er schwarz trug. Boerne hatte sogar das kleine Totenkopfemblem auf seinem Pulli großzügig ignoriert. „Hauptsache, Sie begleiten mich“, hatte er ganz ernsthaft gemeint, „Nicht, dass am Ende noch ein schnarchender Greis jenseits der achzig neben mir landet, wie beim letzten Mal.“

„Man, aber was soll ich in ‘nem Requiem?“, hatte Thiel genervt gefragt. „Ich bin ja nich‘ mal gläubig oder so.“ 

„Das ist doch völlig irrelevant, mein lieber Thiel. Um dieses Werk zu verstehen und zu lieben, ist Spiritualität völlig unerheblich.“ Dann hatte der Professor noch irgendwas von _Chorfugati_ und _auskomponierter Weltgerichtsstimmung_ gesabbelt und Thiel hatte sich ausgeklinkt. Natürlich hatte Boerne sich davon nicht abwimmeln lassen. 

Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass entweder die Klemm oder Frau Haller oder vielleicht sogar beide dahintersteckten. Dass sie Boerne aufgefordert hatten, sich mal ein bisschen zu kümmern. Dafür zu sorgen, dass er mal wieder unter Leute kam. Das hatte er nämlich tunlichst vermieden, seit… Er schüttelte sich. Wenn er nur zuhause wäre, in seinem sicheren Nest, wo er diese Gedanken in einer Flasche Bier ertränken konnte. Aber wann hatte Boerne denn schon mal ein Nein gelten lassen. Der überrumpelte einen einfach immer und am Ende saß man da und fragte sich, wie das jetzt sein konnte, dass Boerne schon wieder seinen Willen bekam.

„Gleich geht es los!“, wisperte Boerne aufgeregt in sein Ohr. Der Professor saß in Anzug, Hemd und Fliege neben ihm, das Programmheft auf dem Schoß, und hatte ganz glänzende Augen vor lauter Vorfreude. Er warf Thiel einen Blick zu, in dem sich Besorgnis und liebevolle Zuversicht mischten. „Sie werden sehen, Thiel, es wird Ihnen...guttun.“ 

Daran hatte Thiel zwar so seine Zweifel, aber da Boerne die sicher nicht ganz billige Konzertkarte bezahlt hatte, fühlte er sich eben auch irgendwie verpflichtet, zu bleiben.

Ein ganzer Schwarm an Orchestermusikern mit Instrumenten und Chorsängern mit Mappen unterm Arm betrat jetzt die Bühne. Das nahm ja gar kein Ende mehr. Zwei besonders elegant gekleidete Frauen und zwei Männer in Fräcken setzten sich vorn neben das Dirigentenpult. Der Dirigent, ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Locken und ebenfalls im Frack, kam auf die Bühne, nahm den Begrüßungsapplaus des Publikums entgegen und ließ die Musiker dann Platz nehmen, die sich bei seinem Erscheinen erhoben hatten. Das Saallicht ging aus, und eine gespannte Ruhe kehrte ein. Der Dirigent klopfte er mit dem Dirigierstab zwei Mal an sein Pult, hob ihn – 

Und dann vergaß Thiel ganz einfach, wie man atmete.

Die Musik begann leise, schlich sich auf samtigen Pfoten heran und hatte ihn schon umfangen, bevor er sich dagegen hätte wehren können. Der klare, satte Klang der Streicher, gemischt mit dem mächtigen Chor, das alles schwoll an und begann Stück für Stück den Panzer fortzuschwemmen, den sich Thiel in den vergangenen Monaten zugelegt hatte.

_Dona eis requiem_

_Et lux perpetua luceat eis_

Thiel nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr als diese ungeheure Klangwelle, die ihn überspülte und mitriss. Als wäre er schwerelos. Er hatte nie viel für klassische Musik übriggehabt, das war schließlich nur was für Snobs, wie eben Boerne einer war. Doch dem, was hier gerade mit ihm passierte, konnte er sich nicht widersetzen. Er hatte so lange gekämpft, um nicht als dienstuntauglich abgestempelt zu werden. Um nicht bemitleidet oder mit Samthandschuhen angefasst zu werden. Der Musik war das alles vollkommen egal. Anfangs schlich sie sich durch kleine Risse in seine Seele, durch unentdeckte winzige Spalten, die er übersehen hatte, nur um dann dröhnend und brausend endlich die Gefühle in ihm zu wecken, die er sich seit sechs Monaten versagte. All der Zorn, die Schuld und der Schmerz, den er in sich trug, die wurden jetzt freigelegt, so wie man eine schmutzige Wunde säuberte. Die Musik peitschte ihn auf, ließ sein Innerstes porös und durchlässig werden, quälte und besänftigte ihn zugleich.

_Dies irae dies illa_

_Solvet saeclum in favilla_

Thiel hatte versucht, Nadeshdas Tod zu verdrängen. Er hatte es so sehr versucht. Ihn hinzunehmen als etwas, das in diesem Beruf nun mal unweigerlich passieren konnte. Jetzt sah er sie in Gedanken wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen, sah sie lächeln und hörte ihre fröhliche Stimme. Ihre Energie, ihre Tatkraft, ihr Humor…das alles fehlte ihm so sehr. Wäre er damals bloß nicht angeschossen worden! Dann hätte er sie begleiten können, zu diesem verdammten Teambuilding, und er wäre wenigstens bei ihr gewesen. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Kaum hatte er nach diesen Geschehnissen Atem geschöpft, hatte einmal kurz den Kopf über die Wasseroberfläche gehoben und nach dem lebensrettenden Sauerstoff geschnappt, war das mit Boerne passiert. Und da hatte Thiel wirklich gedacht, dass es das jetzt war. Boerne war eine furchtbare Nervensäge, aufdringlich, arrogant und verschroben, und ihn zu verlieren, hätte Thiel nicht ertragen. So einfach war das. Und so kompliziert. Dass sie den Täter schließlich geschnappt hatten und Boerne ohne Folgeschäden wieder aufgewacht war, konnte er bis heute nicht fassen. 

Früher hatte Boerne manchmal seinen Zweitschlüssel genutzt, um sich in Thiels Wohnung am Kühlschrank zu bedienen; jetzt schlich sich Thiel fast jede Nacht heimlich zu Boerne, nur um nachzusehen, ob der in seinem Bett lag und noch atmete. Boerne war wiedergekommen, aber Thiels Angst war geblieben. 

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

Thiel bemerkte nicht, dass er weinte, er fühlte nur, dass der Stein auf seinem Herzen ein fast unmerkliches bisschen leichter wurde. Es waren stille Tränen, die einfach in ihm aufwallten und sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. Das Einzige, was er in aller Schärfe wahrnahm, war die schmerzhaft schöne Musik und eine warme, sichere Hand, die seine klamme, zitternde ergriff und einen beruhigenden Kuss auf die Handfläche hauchte. Thiel sah zu Boerne, und dessen grüne Augen brannten sich mit einer so unfassbaren Intensität in die seinen, dass der glühende Klang der Musik sich in ihnen zu bündeln und sie beide in einen Kokon aus gleißendem Licht zu hüllen schien.

Er drückte Boernes Hand, und Boerne drückte zurück. _Ich bin da_ , sagten seine Augen.

_Hinter den Tränen öffnete sich ein Lächeln._

**Author's Note:**

> Also...das ist jetzt ein bisschen sehr sad geworden, irgendwie...sorry?^^
> 
> Die zitierten lateinischen Passagen stammen aus dem Text der Totenmesse, und ich hatte hier das Requiem von Giuseppe Verdi im Kopf, falls es sich jemand zur Untermalung anhören mag. Dieses Werk hat einen ganz speziellen Platz in meinem Herzen und ich wollte es schon immer mal für eine FF verwenden... <3


End file.
